Bruno To The Rescue
by Inkweaverzyx88
Summary: This is a little Two-shot about My OC Bruno and Flutterdash..Part of The Friendship is Fuzzyverse
1. Chapter 1

Let It Snow

The night was ice-cold with no mercy.  
Hail pounded on the windows like angry fists.  
Lightning flashed like an irritated camera.  
Thunder growled like a fierce animal.

Bruno was quite comfortable in his apartment above his family's garage.  
The Rottweiler was curled up by the fireplace in a navy blue fleece blanket , enjoying a cup of peppermint tea with honey and reading Robert wore a grey threadbare hoodie.

Then suddenly,  
Bruno heard knocking and sobbing coming from a window.

The dog knew it could only be one animal that would knock on his window during a freak snowstorm at 9 pm..A very upset Fluttershy. Bruno got up and walked to his kitchen window and saw her.  
"Pappy? What the heck are you doing?! You'll catch your death out there! Fly in sweets before you freeze your pretty wings off!"

The shivering Pegasus did as he asked and flew straight into his arms.  
"What's wrong Fluttershy?"  
The sobbing pony mumbled something about Rainbow Dash.  
"It's gonna be okay, I promise. You are welcome to stay the night."  
She nodded not being able to say another word.  
But Bruno knowing not to press for details, understood.

Fluttershy looked worse than she had sounded. Her eyes matched her pink mane from crying so much and this said mane was sticking up in all directions.

Bruno held her and took the yellow pony to the roaring fire while stroking the mane covered in salty icicles.  
She nuzzled into his muscled furry brown chest feeling safe and tired. The mare yawned exhausted from her little flying adventure and fell asleep curled up next to Bruno by the fireplace.

The morning came quickly for Fluttershy. The storm was over, and by some miracle the snow was gone and the sun was shining in a clear blue sky. She smelled the scent of blueberry pancakes. The mare's stomach growled, so she got up feeling groggy and headed towards the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful! Hope you're hungry!" Bruno as he put down a plate piled high with fresh blueberry pancakes.

"Um..kind of..thank you." mumbled Fluttershy amused at her friends antics.

Bruno gave her a big goofy grin and passed the plate over.

After they both had eaten Bruno sat down in the living room with Fluttershy glancing at the clock nervously knowing what was to come.

"Ok Pappy what's going on with you and Dash now huh?"

Fluttershy gasped but it came out as a squeak.  
"How did you-?"

Bruno smiled.  
"Paps I know you. And only that stubborn filly gets you that upset. So stop beating around the bush and tell me."

Fluttershy burst into tears. "It's all my fault Bruno! I asked Rainbow why she was talking to Jenny in Drama class and then she started yelling at me about how she thinks I'm cheating on her with you! I got so upset I said just horrible things to Rainbow about Tundra! Now she hates me!" sobbed the broken mare.

"Pappy Dash could never hate you, she hates herself right now."

"She-she does?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Bruno looked grim.  
"Rainbow Dash is very proud Paps, She has no idea what she's doing anymore than you do in this relationship. She asked Jenny for advice since Jenny is also in a female relationship. When you asked her about it she was embarrassed so Dash lashed out at you. Her pride hurt you both last night."

Fluttershy giggled and blushed at this.  
"So Rainbow is scared that I will laugh at her for asking for help? STILL?"

Bruno chuckled.  
"Apparently."

"Thanks Bruno. I'm gonna go home and talk to her right now!"

"Um Paps?"

"Yes Bruno?"  
"Not to be rude but you might wanna shower first." said Bruno holding up a mirror.

"Oh. Oh my. Thank you Bruno."

"You are very welcome dear."

Fluttershy flitted to the bathroom humming a tune under her breathe.

Bruno sat down on his black leather couch with a weary smile.  
"Oh Rainbow Dash..You were never very appreciative of my work.."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruno Rescues Flutterdash

After Fluttershy had gotten in the shower, Bruno got dressed in a brown bomber jacket with his favorite baseball cap and a shark tooth necklace. The kind dog left the apartment, after writing a note to the timid mare knowing she would be worried if he left with no explanation.

Rainbow Dash lived in a brightly colored flat, 20 minutes away from Fluttershy's house.

Bruno didn't meddle in his friends relationships unless he deemed it truly necessary. Unlike Amazon this was a rare occurrence for the gentle Rottweiler.

"Open up RD! We need to talk." shouted Bruno as he pounded on the lightning bolt shaped door.

Rainbow Dash opened the door blinking sleep from her eyes.

"What do YOU want? And don't tell me you want to see Fluttershy because that would be the worst lie ever. I KNOW she crashed with you last night!"

Bruno grabbed the filly by her cloud white bathrobe. He spoke in a dangerously soft voice.

"You listen to me you stubborn Mule of a mare. I am here to discuss what happened between you and Fluttershy, for her sake. I know very well you think I am moving in on your girl sweetheart. But for the last time I got you both together. You don't have a thing to worry about, unless you hurt her. If you break up with her you will never be free of me. Is that clear?"

The cyan Pegasus nodded with a rare expression of fear on her face.

"I know you don't like me Dash. But Fluttershy and I are very close. You as her marefriend need to buck up and respect that. I don't give a Yorkie bark if you don't like me, but you have to trust her. Put that elephant sized pride to bed ok? Or you will end up losing her. Not to me but she will push you away herself. Get that through your thick skull. Do you understand?"

Rainbow Dash gulped. " Yes I understand. Can you please put me down before Fluttershy comes over?"

Bruno chuckled. "Sure thing. Also wear something nice. She wants to talk to you about last night."

Rainbow Dash huffed in annoyance. "Fine! I will for her! Not because you asked me to! I was going to apologize anyway. I'm not stupid you know!"

The Rottweiler rolled his eyes and muttered "Stupid no, Dense as a drunken deer? Heck yeah."

Rainbow Dash put on a red leather jacket, and a gold lightning bolt necklace,

Bruno nodded his approval.

The mare was irked by his constant interference..but was actually glad to have some help.

Though Rainbow Dash would never admit that to anyone.

"Rainbow? Are you home Dashie?"

Bruno grinned.

"There she is, Casanova go get her."

Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out in the dog's direction and strutted towards the door.

"Hi Fluttershy. Won't you come in?"

"Oh.. ..thank you Rainbow."

Fluttershy was dressed in a lavender tunic with a silver butterfly barrette in her mane.

She looked stunning.

Rainbow Dash felt herself blushing. She was praying to Celestia that Bruno or Fluttershy wouldn't notice.

Fluttershy looked at her marefriend to see a faint blush creep up her face. The yellow mare suppressed a giggle.

"Well I should get going! It's almost time for dinner! Bye Paps. Love ya!" said Bruno briskly as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Bye Bruno. I love you you." whispered Fluttershy as she hugged the large dog.

Rainbow Dash could almost feel steam coming out of her ears. She knew exactly what that mongrel was up to. Bruno gave her a teasing smirk, challenging Rainbow Dash to make a move.

The dog left whistling "I won't say I'm in love" feeling the satisfaction of a job well done.

(20 Minutes After Bruno left)

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about you and Tundra."

"If I was mad would I be kissing you like this?"

Fluttershy blushed.

"Maybe?"

Rainbow Dash grinned.

"Good answer. But then again I would say yes to anything you asked me while wearing that."

The two pegasi were in Rainbow Dash's kitchen, after Bruno left..Rainbow Dash had practically attacked Fluttershy while she was sitting on the counter. The two mares were now making-out on the table...Thank Celestia Bruno had locked the door before he left.

"Rainbow...?"

"Mmm?"

"Is there something you want to apologize for?" asked Fluttershy coyly with her hooves entangled in the rainbow mane.

The flustered Pegasus struggled for words. She had never seen that expression of seductive power on innocent Fluttershy's face. Rainbow Dash's face was burning...

"I'm-uhh-s-s-sorry for lashing out at you that night. I-it won't happen again I promise."

Fluttershy smirked.

"Good answer."

The cyan mare thanked Celestia Bruno wasn't there because even though he wasn't she heard him laughing and saying "Whipped much RD?" with a knowing smirk. The whip cracks over your back. But denial of this even Rainbow Dash herself lacks.


End file.
